1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus which records information in a recording medium on a disk by the use of a light beam. More particularly, it relates to an information recording apparatus in which information can be checked simultaneously with the recording thereof to ascertain that it is correctly recorded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in apparatuses for recording digital information at a high density, for example, in a magnetic disk system, error checking for inspecting defects in a recording medium before recording has been performed, the read-while-write operation of reading out the information immediately after recording and checking the recorded state has been performed during the recording, and further, an error correction code (ECC) has been added to the signal to be recorded, thereby to sharply enhance the bit error rates of the recorded information.
Also, in an optical disk memory device for optically recording digital information as a sequence of binary "ones" and "zeros" in the form of holes and the absence of holes in the recording medium, it has been necessary to perform the checking operation in order to enhance the bit error rates.